


A Courageous Beast

by acw28



Series: Wilder Than Expected [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acw28/pseuds/acw28
Summary: Calamity Ganon had devastated the Kingdom of Hyrule, only being temporarily stopped by Zelda. Now, a hundred years later, the hero returns to vanquish evil and save the world. But how can Link save a kingdom when he doesn't even know himself? - A novelization of my playthrough of Breath of the Wild, with a few important changes. First of the "Wilder Than Expected" trilogy.
Series: Wilder Than Expected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967524
Kudos: 3





	A Courageous Beast

**Hello everyone, it's acw28 here with a new story!**

**Unlike a lot of my stories, there's not too much of a backstory for inspiration. Awhile back I finally got to play** _**Breath of the Wild** _ **and had an amazing time. I loved how vast the open world was and how much there was to explore. The combat was a bit simplistic at times, but still incredibly fun. While I did enjoy the story, I couldn't help but think how things could have played out if one detail was changed. I remembered back when I beat** _**Skyward Sword** _ **that Demise said his curse was that his hate is reborn in a cycle, and that those of "blood of the goddess and spirit of the hero" will be bound to the cycle as well. From there my brain realized something, the "blood of the goddess" will always be reincarnated in the royal family, but the spirit of the hero? Well, that could be in anyone, or anything.**

**So with those mad ramblings out of the way, enjoy the story.**

* * *

First there was darkness. Then a golden light filled his vision, bringing with it a terrible ringing sound. Soon he heard a new noise, someone's voice, a woman's. The first word was too mumbled for him to understand, but the voice soon became clearer, " _Open your eyes."_

Suddenly he became aware of his eyelids, and just how heavy they felt. Still, the young man did as he was told, only to quickly close his eyes once again as the golden light became blinding. " _Open your eyes_." The voice repeated, clearer and louder, the ringing had thankfully stopped. Although greatly reluctant, the man complied with the order once more. This time the golden light slowly faded, until he was staring up at some sort of lantern with soft blue lights. It was also at this time that feeling began to return to the man's limbs and had noticed his body was floating in tub of some sort of glowing liquid.

As the tub began to drain, the voice spoke up once more, " _Wake up Link._ " Link? That must be his name, right? Slowly, more feeling and control returned to his body. Pushing himself up, Link saw his reflection in the receding liquid. The young man staring back at him was a Hylian with pointed ears, blue earrings matched his eyes while his dirty blonde hair was pulled back and away from his face, the only clothing he wore were the belt and dark undergarments that hung from his waist to his knees. He also noted the injuries he had lived through, the small scar the went across the tip of his left eyebrow, the large burn the covered the inside of his right forearm, the large scar running across his left bicep, the smaller scars peppered across his shoulders and his stomach. 'Just what happened to me?' Link asked himself before noticing the last marking on his body, a tattoo.

Placed over his heart was the solid black profile of some beast comprised of three parts. The head had some semblance of a feline with a flat nose and sharp fangs. The second part seemed to reinforce this as it was a large oval with jagged edges, almost appearing to be the beast's mane. The last part of the tattoo came jutting out from the image's forehead, a triangle that curved back on itself to create a horn. As the liquid continued to drain, Link once more retreated into his thoughts, 'Just what does that mean?' Knowing he wouldn't get any answers, the young man twisted around, bracing his hands against the edge of the tub before pushing up to get his legs underneath him. This accomplished, he swung his legs out of the tub and took a look around to find he was in a small cavern, the ceiling held up by a number of columns, yet the space was empty save for a pedestal with a glowing blue light.

Seeing as there was nothing else to investigate, Link cautiously made his way toward the pedestal, nearly taking a step back in shock when the light briefly glowed lighter. Suddenly he heard clicking as a hidden mechanism caused the inner portion of the pedestal to rise up and rotate clockwise, the machine's movements continued as a rectangular object spun around in a half circle before popping up, as if presenting itself to Link. As the young man stared at the symbol on the back of the object, a strange eye with three triangles above it, the voice once more spoke, " _That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber._ " Save for the center of the eye, which remained a light blue, lines across the device began to pulsate orange as Link reached forward, grasping the top of the Slate, pulling it free.

When nothing happened, Link turned the slate around. He nearly gasped in shock as a chime emitted from the device before the strange eye emerged onto the object. Before the young man had any more time to investigate the Sheikah Slate, the pedestal's mechanism suddenly reset, rotating counterclockwise as a door began to open. Hooking the Sheikah Slate onto his belt, Link slowly made his way to the new area, finding himself in a large storing space illuminated by torches that gave off a blue light but no flame. Scattered around the room were a few chests, seemingly made of stone, resting on the floor. Seeing no lock, and being curious, Link opened the first chest, finding a pair of well worn trousers and some boots. Seeing as no one else was around, the Hylian slipped the clothes on, thankful for the added protection and warmth. A few steps to the next chest, and Link's curiosity was once more rewarded as he found an old white shirt that had seen better days. 'Still,' Link remarked to himself as he slid the clothing on over his head, 'it's better than nothing, even if it doesn't fit quite right. Now, how to get out of here?'

Wondering further into the room, the Hylian came to a ramp that he quickly descended. Soon, Link came to a door. Even as he walked closer, the stone didn't move. As he began to think his was trapped the young man noticed another pedestal like the one from the first room, only instead of glowing blue this one was orange. Curious, Link stepped closer to take a more detailed look, only to once more hear the voice giving him instructions, ' _Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._ " As he literally had no other options, Link did as was commanded, taking the strange device and holding it against the equally strange pedestal. Once again, the Sheikah Slate made a chime before the pedestal quickly turned blue. Link then heard a new, strange voice, seemingly coming from the pedestal, "Authorizing. Sheikah Slate confirmed." Link heard a great noise, as if rocks were shifted before he noticed a new source of light. Turning, he saw the strange eye now glowed upon the stone door before sections of it slide apart and receded into the walls and ceiling, letting the bright light of day into the cavern.

Holding his had up to shield his eyes, Link walked forward as the voice once more spoke up, ' _Link, you are the light, our light, that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go._ ' As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, the young man found himself in a long walkway, steps having been carved into the floor. Soon the ground evened out, but Link found that the chamber was not completely sealed as a rather large puddle had formed on the ground, beyond that was some grass that went up to what might have once been another set of stairs but now was just a twelve foot tall rock face. 'Well, this will get the blood flowing.' Link thought as he eyed a crack in the stone, slipping his fingers in before pulling himself up as he found more cracks and foot holds. A short climb later, and Link found another set of stairs that he quickly jogged up to the mouth of the cavern.

Passing a few large trees, Link found himself among waist height grass. Eager to see where he was, the Hylian continued jogging forward, passing by large rocks and ferns as he approached the edge of a nearby cliff. Stopping quickly, he absorbed the view. In the distance, he could see great mountains, a volcano spewing smoke into the sky. Closer was a magnificent castle that was shrouded in the shadows of the clouds. Before the structure was a great grassland crisscrossed with some worn roads, but immediately before Link was a small forest that ended with some small ruins. Although he was sure he'd seen such a place before, Link couldn't place just where he was. 'Come to think of it, where is everyone else?' Calmly walking to the right, Link spied another stone building, a temple if he recalled correctly. More importantly, he also spied a fire near a stone overhang. Squinting, the Hylian noticed a dark shape that seemed to study him before turning around and walking back to the fire. Seeing the ridge made a direct path to the stranger, Link thought to himself, 'Well, I guess I know where I'm going.' Still, he paused to pick up a stick off the ground, just to be prepared.

* * *

A short walk over grass and stone bricks later, and Link approached the stranger's campfire. As he grew closer, Link could get a better look at the stranger. The older man wore a tattered, dark red hooded cloak that covered the majority of his body, only his large nose, and long white beard could be seen. Next to the man was a walking staff with a lantern hanging off of it. The man also appeared to be asleep, although he quickly roused himself upon hearing Link step closer.

"Oho ho!" the stranger cried out in glee, "Well met stranger! It's rather unusual to see another soul around these parts!"

'This man must be a hermit.' Link decided before asking, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'll spare you my life's story." The old man stated. "I'm just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now."

'But was that your own choice, or were you forced to live here?' Link questioned to himself, but the old man continued talking, "What brings a bright-eyed young man like you to a place like this?"

"And where exactly is this?" Link asked.

"Answering a question with a question? Fair enough." The Old Man jested before telling Link, "This is the Great Plateau, the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule, or so legend says." He then stood up, walked a short distance before using his walking stick to gesture towards something. Curious, Link stepped around the stranger, to see the ruins of the temple Link had seen earlier, many of the buildings had long since collapsed although the inner sanctum was still mostly intact.

The stranger then explained, "That temple was once the sight of many sacred ceremonies. Yet, with the fall of Hyrule a hundred years ago it mirror's the state of the kingdom, abandoned and decayed. A forgotten entity, a ghost of its former self…" The Old Man seemed lost in thought for a moment before turning back to Link and stated, "I believe I shall be here for a time. Please let me know if I may be of any more help."

As the stranger retook their seat by the fire, Link was about to ask a question, only for his stomach to roar loudly. While the young man was embarrassed, the Old Man threw his head back in laughter. "Sounds like you haven't eaten in quite some time sonny." Reaching towards the flame, the stranger grabbed a charred piece of fruit before tossing it to Link as he remarked, "Well help yourself, I can always bake another apple some other time."

Taking a bite out of the fruit, Link fought to not moan in pleasure. Still, while he enjoyed the taste, he couldn't help but feel as if this wasn't his favorite food. His thoughts must have shown through as the Old Man asked, "What's the matter sonny? My cooking not to your liking?"

"No, just wish I had a bit of meat is all." Link quickly replied, not wanting to offend the only Hylian for who knows how far.

"You and me both boy, you and me both." The Old Man agreed with a nod.

"Some venison does sound good." Link supplied.

Again, the Old Man nodded before saying, "There's some small herds of deer in the woods, although if you go hunting, I'd take more than a stick." He then hitched his thumb over his shoulder and stated, "Take my old axe, I'm sure it'll serve you as well as it did me." With a nod, Link stood to leave, only for the stranger to stop him with a hand gesture. Reaching behind him, the Old Man grabbed a torch that had been leaning against the rocks, "Might as well take this as well, time has a habit of slipping away from you here."

Once more, Link gave the Old Man a nod before accepting his gift and walking off. A bit further down the path, Link spied the stranger's axe wedged in a tree stump. With a great pull, he managed to get the tool free. On closer inspection, the axe didn't look all that suitable for hunting, the shaft requiring Link to use both of his hands while the single edged blade was large and would be clumsy in the denser woods.

'So then why did the Old Man say I should take it?' Link asked himself. His answer came as loud footsteps came from the edge of the woods. Turning, the young man saw a creature step out from the trees. It was hunched back with red skin and large ears, a simple loincloth and some wrist wrappings was its only clothing while lanky arms almost dragged upon the ground as the creature's wide set, blue eyes regarded Link for a moment before screeching and charging forward. 'A Bokoblin!' The young man mentally yelled, not sure how he knew the name. Instead Link focused on dodging the monster's clumsy swipes, thankful that the creature didn't try to headbutt him as the horn would cause some damage. 'Well, at least I know what to use this axe for!'

Sidestepping the next attack, Link shifted his weight and swung, aiming the axe's blade into the Bokoblin's torso. The warrior hit his target, but instead of sinking the blade of the axe into the monster, his opponent was launched backwards. "Must have thick skin." Link commented to himself as the creature got back to its feet. Link was about to charge, but saw the monster pick up a stick. 'So, it does have some intelligence,' Link commented as his opponent jumped up and tried to smash his head in, 'but not enough.' Link once again side stepped the attack before countering with one of his own, this time catching the Bokoblin in the neck. Unlike before, the axe didn't bounce back, instead it sunk into the monster. Instead of bleeding, the Bokoblin just froze before dissipating into a cloud of black smoke.

"Well, no one said everything would be normal." Link commented as he noticed something lying in the grass. Bending down, the warrior saw it was the Bokoblin's horn. "Hmm, maybe I should hang onto this, might be worth something. But where to store it?" As if hearing Link, the Sheikah Slate chimed once again. Link watched as the Bokoblin horn glowed a dull blue before seemingly being transformed into a stream of light that disappeared into the device.

Standing alone on the path, Link's mind quickly replayed what happened. "Yeah, I'm not going to question it." The young man decided before he continued walking down the path. Unfortunately, the hero didn't get far before another obstacle appeared. Just as Link was about to walk underneath a tree, what could only be described as a sphere of blue jelly with yellow eyes dropped down to the ground. "Great, and there's Chuchu's here as well!" Thankfully this monster was easier to defeat, Link using the axe to cleave the creature in two. As with the Bokoblin, the defeated opponent left behind a trophy, in this case two small spheres of Chuchu Jelly.

'Now maybe I can make some progress.' Link wished, hoping he wasn't tempting fate. Unfortunately this was not to be as not even a hundred feet away two Chuchus burrowed out from the ground. "Of course." Link cursed aloud before charging forward, the Chuchus soon falling in battle.

* * *

Thankfully after the small skirmish Link made some headway before his next fight began. He had made it to the end of the path, yet his nose smelt something that made his mouth water, cooked meat. Stepping off the beaten path, Link spied two Bokoblins sitting near a campfire, a large piece of meat cooking over it. He could also spy a log near the pair of monsters where a club rested.

'I'm going to have to make this quick.' Link told himself as he charged forward. He managed to take the monsters by surprise, his first attack knocking one of the Bokoblins out. When the second went to retrieve its weapon, Link ended it with two quick strikes. By now the first Bokoblin had awakened, but Link quickly dispatched it with a strike to the head.

As he collected his spoils of victory, this time including a few monster fangs, the warrior commented aloud, "This axe certainly isn't a weapon for war, but it works well enough." As he stepped closer to the log, he examined the wooden club before deciding, "This could be useful," and allowed the Sheikah Slate to store it. He then turned to the cooking meat and declared, "Now this is what I came for." Again, Link allowed the device to store the meat, he'd have to enjoy it later.

Just as Link was about to move on, he heard something whizzing in the air. Suddenly he felt a great, stabbing pain in his left shoulder. He quickly rushed to cover behind some nearby ruins before a glance confirmed his fear, an arrow was stuck in his flesh. Gritting his teeth, Link grasped the shafted of the projectile before quickly pulling it out. Thankful the arrow hadn't hit anything important and hadn't sunk in too deep, Link examined the arrowhead to find it was a simply wooden point without any barbs.

Strangely, the warrior could already feel his bleeding lessen and his flesh begin to knit back together. "Must be leftover effects of the rejuvenation liquid." Link decided as he pressed himself against the ruins and pecked around the corner. "Now, where did those come from?" Just as he got an answer, Link had to quickly move back into cover as more arrows hit against the stone. "Alright," Link began to review what he'd seen, "small hill a fair distance away, two Bokoblins with bows and arrows. No cover, so I'm going to have to be quick."

Knowing that he could only rush the enemy, Link swapped out his axe for the wooden club. Mentally counting down, the warrior suddenly exploded from cover, giving a war cry as he rushed forward. The Bokoblin archer's reacted, screeching before firing arrows at the adventurer. Instincts guided Link as he ran in a serpentine pattern, rolling out of the way just in the nick of time before another arrow found its mark. Soon, Link arrived at the hill and continued forward. The two Bokoblin's stared dumbly at Link, as if they didn't expect their prey to make it so close to them. Not giving them the chance to recover, Link pressed his advantage. Lashing out with the club, the warrior caught the first Bokoblin across the head, a satisfying crunch was heard as wood meet the monster's skull. With one monster down, the warrior charged the other as it readied an arrow. Not wanting to give his opponent the chance to attack, Link quickly struck the monster with a forward swing before following with a quick backhanded blow, launching the Bokoblin back a bit. As the monster fell to the ground, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Link then turned his attention to the recovering monster, finishing it off with a quick overhead blow.

Curiously, these monsters left behind their weapons. While Link stored the arrows for later use, he decided to leave the bows behind. Really, they were nothing more than bended sticks with a tied string, it was more liable to break and hit Link in the face than actually work correctly. The warrior also couldn't help but shake the feeling that he'd soon find a better bow anyway. Now alone, the warrior looked around and did not see any indication as to where he should go next. Feeling a bit frustrated, Link asked aloud, "Now what?"

" _I'm sorry, you moved quicker than I expect._ " The voice returned. " _Please look at your Sheikah Slate."_ Once again the device dinged, upon examining it Link saw a yellow dot illuminated on the screen. Before he could ask any more questions, the voice once again commanded, " _Head for the point marked on your map, the next step of your adventure is there."_

"And once again I am left alone." Link commented to himself, beginning to question if he would ever get a straight answer or if he were slowly going insane. Taking a quick glance between the map and the terrain in front of him, the warrior noted, "At least it's not too far."

* * *

The distance amounted to a short walk for the adventurer. He did encounter another two Bokoblins along the way, but those were quickly defeated with some quick blows upon the head with the pilfered club. Soon, Link's destination was in sight, a large bare hill with a crevice running along its side. Curious, Link stepped into the open rock fissure and began to explore until he came to an odd sight. The ground suddenly became a dark metal which supported an ornate structure. In the center of the floor appeared to be another pedestal, this one glowing orange. As Link stepped forward to get a better look, the ancient device spoke up, "Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal."

"Has everything forgotten how to say please in the past hundred years?" Link quipped, but none the less followed the instructions.

As before, the slot in the pedestal flipped around before rotating ninety degrees, although this time the pedestal said something different. "Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks."

"Falling rocks?" Link barely managed to say as the ground began to shake. He heard something activate before seeing a blue light reflected onto a rock face. The shaking became worse, causing the warrior to fall onto his back, he felt his body pushed against the metal as it began to move, rocketing upward. He saw some of the rock roof crumble and fall away, thankfully away from him, before the floor suddenly stopped with a jolt.

Hesitantly making his way to his feet, Link was just able to hear the pedestal speak once more, "Distilling local information…" He watched as the seemingly ordinary piece of black stone began to glow a bright blue, the light creating symbols and shapes Link did not recognize, that seemingly solidified into a single drop of water that fell on and was seemingly absorbed by the Sheikah Slate. As things settled down, the warrior took a step closer to examine the device to find a change had occurred. Instead of a completely blue screen, a portion was now a highly accurate topographical map, show several lakes, a forest, and some mountains.

As he collected the Sheikah Slate, Link remarked, "This must be a map of the Great Plateau." As he walked closer to the Sheikah tower's railing, the adventurer noted there were several more towers dotted along the land. "I suppose I'll have to go to the other towers to full restore the map. Now the question is how to get down." For the first time Link had a view of just how isolated the Great Plateau was, it's cliff face's easily hundreds of feet high.

Just as he was contemplating his current situation, something grabbed Link's attention. An almost golden light seemed to emanate from the castle in the distance, and the voice once again returned. " _Remember, please try to remember. You have been asleep for the past hundred years. The Beast,_ " Again the ground shook, although Link was sure he was not the cause of it. Instead something happened to the castle, it became enveloped in dense fog of black and purple that seemed to try and snuff out the golden light, especially once it formed a boar's head that gave a great roar. " _The Beast tries to regain its power so that it may end the world. Now then…you must hurry Link…before it's too late…"_

Link would admit, he was afraid, but not of the Beast itself. The voice seemed to grow a little weaker once that monstrosity appeared. The warrior may not remember who he had been, but he would not stand idle if he could help it. 'But that takes me back to my current problem, how to get off this plateau.' Walking around the top of the Sheikah Tower, only one of the large holes in the floor was unblocked by large rocks. 'Well, I guess the first step would be to get back to the ground.'

* * *

After a long climb down the tower, with Link thankful for the several landings he was able to use to rest, the warrior once more began to question what his next action was when someone called out to him, "HO!" quickly looking around, Link did not see anymore, until he caught the hint of a shadow on the ground and quickly looked up. Once more he saw the Old Man, only now the hermit had a hang glider that he was using to gently float downwards. When the man landed, with a bit of a stumble, he declared, "My, my…this is certainly interesting. This and other towers suddenly began popping up all over the land. It's almost as if some ancient power long dormant suddenly woke up." The Old Man suddenly gave Link a look and asked, "Say, you were just up there, did anything…odd occur just now?"

Unsure how much he was willing to share, Link ultimately settled by saying, "I heard a voice, I don't know from how far away."

"A voice you say? Was it one you recognized?" The Old Man pressed.

"Vaguely," Link admitted after a moment's thought, "I feel that I've heard it once or twice but cannot place it."

"I see, that's unfortunate." The Old Man replied, sounding almost disappointed. He then turned and gestured back to the far-off castle. "I assume you saw the monstrosity in the keep? That is Calamity Ganon. A hundred years ago that vile creature brought the Kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. It appeared suddenly, destroyed everything in its path and killed many in its wake. Until now Hyrule Castle has managed to contain that evil, just barely. Yet the evil never rests, it festers and builds its strength, waiting for the moment when it might break its bonds and ravage the land once again."

Unable to keep quiet anymore, Link sarcastically interrupted, "Well that certainly sounds pleasant."

Regarding the younger man, the Old Man questioned, "And what would you do courageous one? Do you intend to go to the castle and slay the beast?"

"If no one else will." Link declared with finality.

While he did not mock the warrior, the Old Man still chuckled at the response. "I had a feeling you would feel like that. Yet here we remain, trapped on the plateau where any jump would only result in a foolish death." He then chuckled again as he added, "Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine that wouldn't be an issue."

"Alright," Link questioned, "what do you want for it?"

"Hmm, how about a bit of treasure?" the Old Man asked. Before Link could say he did not have any, he waved Link forward and commanded, "Come, let me show you something." As the pair crested a rather large mound of dirt, the hermit pointed to a strange, round structure that was encircled with glowing orange lights. "Do you see that strange structure over there? It started glowing not soon after you messed with that tower." Almost as if forgetting Link was there, the Old Man mused, "I'm sure there's treasure stashed in there, good enough to trade for a paraglider."

Getting the hint, Link turned around and walked back down the hill, he had treasure to find.

* * *

Getting to the structure was a bit more challenging than expected. Unfortunately it was not a straightforward path. Instead Link followed a trail to a half demolished stone bridge that had once spanned the rather large pond. Feeling confident in his abilities, the warrior walked back to the start of the bridge to give himself a running start. Link raced along the stones, giving a great leap at the last possible second, surely enough to carry him over the gap.

He made it halfway.

After quickly resurfacing, Link swam to the other shore. Thankfully he managed to find a small bit of dry land to rest before climbing up the steep terrain and up into the clearing. Here Link got a closer look at the structure. It was mostly circular, colored a dark black with orange dots that almost appeared to be constellations. As he grew closer, he noticed the strange eye symbol near the top of the structure, and yet another blocked door and pedestal.

'Well it's worked before.' Link commented to himself as walked up the landing and held the Sheikah Slate against the flat surface. Once again, the device spoke, "Sheikah Slate confirmed." Link then heard a new noise behind him, something that sounded like a mix between a high tone and a pulse. Turning, he saw a light blue circle illuminated on the landing, intricate tan lines creating a pattern of interconnected circular symbols. As the adventurer began to wonder what this newest marvel was, the pedestal once again spoke, "Travel Gate registered to map." Before Link could think about the Travel Gate anymore, the pedestal continued, "Access Granted." Unlike before, the door to the passageway didn't slide back, instead the door separated into horizontally stacked rods the folded themselves backwards.

As Link stepped forward to examine the passage, he noticed the back wall was extremely close while the only other interesting feature of the space was the large tan circle on the floor surrounded by the glowing blue light. "Not much in here, is there?" He asked himself as he continued forward. Suddenly, Link heard the chime again, the one that alerted him some mechanism had activated; before he knew what was happening the circle Link stood on began receding into the ground. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to see where this thing goes."

* * *

Soon Link found himself in a large, square room. The smooth walls were the same color as the structure above ground and featured more orange constellations while the floor was a soft tan. As with the room where he'd awoken, the space was illuminated by the strange blue lights, allowing Link to see the large grate and the two metal panels in front of him. Aside from those objects the only other thing of note in the room was another pedestal, this one had a large black rock hanging above it much like the one at the tower had.

As Link stepped forward to investigate further, he heard someone, a deep voice that seemed fully of wisdom as they stated, " _To you who sets foot in this shrine…I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial._ "

'Okay, so these buildings are shrines.' Link thought to himself as he walked towards the pedestal. As before, he placed the Sheikah Slate in the slot, and as before he heard the machine state, "Sheikah Slate authenticated." Yet now something new happened as the mechanical voice added, "Distilling rune…"

'Distilling what?' Link asked himself as the stone above once more lite up a light blue, the light seemingly become liquid that dripped onto the Sheikah slate. Leaning forward, Link saw that instead of an addition to the map, a new screen appeared. While several squares where blacked out, on featured a shape Link somehow recognized, a bent red magnet. Above the symbol the warrior could read " _Magnesis,_ " while below the picture was the phrase, " _Manipulate metallic objects using magnetism._ "

"That could be useful." Link commented aloud as the pedestal finished and allowed him to retrieve the Sheikah slate. Just as he was about to clip the device back onto his belt, the adventurer had an idea. Tapping his finger on the Magnesis run, Link saw a ball of yellow light shoot out from the Sheikah slate, which quickly dissipated when it hit the floor. On his second try Link was sure to aim at one of the metal panels, when the yellow light connected a change occurred. The Sheikah Slate was suddenly surrounded by a large, ethereal magnet, yet Link could easily grasp the image and hold it as if it were real. He could also see strands of blue light connecting the Sheikah Slate to the metal panel. Experimenting, Link pulled up with the magnet, causing the metal panel to rise as well.

"Oh yes, very useful." Link decided as he moved the panel aside, revealing a hole cut into the floor. Stepping closer to look, the adventurer found rushing water. 'Nothing risked, nothing gained.' the hero told himself as he gave a short hop into the water before quickly swimming over to a nearby walkway and pulling himself up. A short walk up a ramp later, and Link came to his next obstacle, the path was blocked by a wall of stacked cubes, most of them stone while one was metal.

Not even hesitating, Link used the Magnesis rune to pull the metal cube out before using it as a wrecking ball to smash the stone cubes away. This action revealed a new oddity, a new machine. It appeared to share similar characteristics with the shrine, a circular body with a domed head. Its body was of a similar dark color with tan circles, illuminated by orange lights while a single blue eye radiated from its head. In place of arms or legs, three tentacles supported the machine's weight and allowed it to move around.

"Just what are you?" Link found himself asking. In response, the machine's eye seemed to draw more light towards itself as Link heard a nose he could best describe as something being wound up. Deciding nothing good could come of standing still, Link quickly jumped behind one of the still standing stone cubes as a blue light went racing past where he once stood, impacting the far wall and leaving a scorch mark.

As he switched to his axe, Link prepared himself for the fight when he caught sight of the metal cube and had an idea. Once again using Magnesis to grasp the cube, Link stayed behind cover as he directed the cube over the hostile machine. Lifting up with the Sheikah slate, the warrior then quickly brough the device down, the metal cube mirroring his actions and slamming down atop his opponent. Link repeated this two more times before the machine's blue eye flickered dead, a bright light escaped from its body before it collapsed and exploded, sending metal chunks flying.

"Well that was something." Link said to himself as he collected his trophy, an oversized spring coiled around a mechanical shaft. Looking forward, Link did not think the path ahead to be too difficult. It was easy to cross onto the next platform before using Magnesis to move the bridge from its previous position to a new one that allowed him to bridge the gap and arrive before to large metal doors. Using the rune, Link quickly opened the doors and came to the end of the shrine, a large transparent cube with a figure inside.

Walking up the steps, Link could see the figure slightly clearer. It had once been alive, either Hylian or possibly from some other group. What had once been a healthy body had mummified, leaving behind discolored grey skin that clung to the body's bones. The mummy had long flowing white hair done up in a bun, save for that which had been shaved off of the top of its head. The mummy's clothing seemed to be a contradiction, a large, decaying straw hat was strapped to hit's back while worn trousers covered its legs, yet the mummy was adorned with large gold bracelets, anklets, and a necklace.

'And of course, there's the eye again.' Link commented to himself as he noticed the eye, either painted or tattooed onto the mummy's forehead and the bridge of its nose. Another mystery to Link was how the mummy kept its pose, sitting perfectly straight with its hands brought forward to form a triangle. Wondering if there was perhaps another hidden passage behind the mummy, Link reached out to see if he could pass through the cube, only for the light to react to him.

It started as a pulse, but soon a white light encompassed the cube from where Link barely touched it. Seconds later, the cube seemed to break apart. As Link tried to make sense of this, the voice from earlier returned, almost sounding as if it were coming from the mummy, " _You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of Goddess Hylia, allow me to bestow this gift upon you…Please accept this Spirit Orb."_

Link would admit he had no idea what the monk was talking about. He became concerned when a purple sphere appeared from within the monk before drifting down and bumping against his chest. Suddenly the sphere separated into three arcs of white light, each one disappearing within Link's chest. As the warrior clutched his chest and tried to process everything that had happened, the monk spoke up again, " _May the Goddess smile upon you."_

Honestly, Link should have been used to strange sights by now as he witnessed the monk's body suddenly become enveloped in green flames, not even leaving behind ash. Now truly alone, Link just shook his head as he turned around and began to walk back towards the exit.

* * *

Exiting the shrine, Link heard a familiar voice call out, "Ho!" A quick look over his shoulder, and as the warrior expected the Old Man came soaring down on his paraglider. After landing with a brief stumble, the hermit turned to the hero and stated, "Seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done!"

"And just how do you know about those?" Link asked.

"Clairvoyance!" The Old Man declared with a chuckle. "Or perhaps just something similar, when one gets to my age it becomes difficult to see with the eyes but that allows you to see what was once hidden as crystal clear. Although that might not be true for everyone."

'And now I think I know why you live alone.' Link thought to himself.

"But with the appearance of those towers, and the awakening of the shrines," the Old Man then pointed his lantern at Link as he finished, "It's all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip."

Confused, Link asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's been some time since I've seen Sheikah technology." The Old Man began, preparing for a long story. "Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands, that slate and this shrine still bare their symbol."

'He must mean the eye.' Link mentally connected the dots, 'That means that monk was part of the Sheikah.'

The Old Man continued his story. "The legends state that with the tribe's power and wisdom, they helped to save Hyrule time and time again, yet their ancient technology disappeared long ago. Yet here we are, viewing remnants of those lost marvels."

"Just what happened to the Sheikah?" Link found himself wondering aloud.

"Well I couldn't tell you." The Old Man stated with finality, "You'd have to talk to one yourself to find out."

"The Sheikah are still around!" Link demanded, shocked.

"Of course, you just have to get off this plateau to find their village." The hermit stated as if it were truly that simple.

"Right then," Link switched back to the current conversation, "if this Spirit Orb is the treasure you mentioned earlier, are you ready to trade for that paraglider?"

Ignoring the younger man, The Old Man looked off to Castle Hylia as he stated, "You know, those shrines are said to dot this land, hidden away in all sorts of places. If memory serves there are three more on the Great Plateau, bring me some treasure from each and then we'll trade."

Surprised the hermit would make such a demand, Link tried to press his point, "That wasn't part of the deal!"

The Old Man merely chuckled before he began walking away, "Well, I changed my mind." He then called over his shoulder, "I'll even give you some advice, it helps to search by looking around from a high point."

Once more left alone, Link began mumbling to himself, "From a high point, he says. Crazy old man." Taking a breath to calm himself, Link began thinking rationally, "Well there wasn't a much higher point than the Sheikah Tower, but that's going to be a pain to climb again." Shaking such thoughts from his head, Link stated, "No use moaning about it, I just need to get it done."

Although he could perfectly see the tower, Link still brought out the Sheikah Slate to check the map to ensure there were not any unexpected obstacles. That's when he noticed some new markings he hadn't seen before. The first was a blue rectangle roughly located where he had awakened from his coma. The second was an upside-down triangle superimposed on a blue trapezoid.

Knowing the Sheikah Slate's functions seemed to be activated by touch, Link tapped on the closer symbol. Text appeared on the screen, asking a simple question, Travel or Cancel. Growing ever more curious, Link tapped Travel. Suddenly a blue light surrounded Link, he could feel himself becoming weightless, his limbs seemed to be unraveling and transforming into light before shooting upwards into the sky.

In a matter of moments Link was gone.

* * *

Link felt his weight return to him before his senses. As he blinked to focus his eyes, the adventurer was surprised to find himself back on top of the Sheikah Tower, and shocked to see he was not alone.

Greeting the younger man with a chuckle, the Old Man asked, "What took you so long to catch up to an old man like me?"

"How did you…" Link began to ask, only to be cut off.

"Ah, I don't want to give away all my secrets just yet." The hermit chided before growing serious. "Now, I came up here to make sure you knew what you were doing. You do realize your slate has a scope, right?" Upon receiving a blank look, the Old Man stated, "Just hold the screen up and look thought it. If you see something interesting, you can put a pin down to reference it on your map."

"Just how do you know all of this?" Link asked the Old Man.

"Experience, wisdom, instinct. Call it what you want, if only so that we may move on." The Old Man briskly said.

'Alright.' Link said to himself as he gave the hermit a nob. Taking a few steps away, he followed the instructions, not at all surprised to see the slate's screen become filled with the forest in the distance. 'Now how do I focus?' Link asked himself as he brought his right hand up as if he were to focus the eyepiece of a looking glass, only for his fingers to slip and pinch together. Still, the Hylian couldn't help but grin as the accidental action caused the image to zoom in on a single tree.

As he finished familiarizing himself with his latest tool, Link turned to thank the Old Man only to find him gone. "Strange." Link said to himself, but put the oddity out of his mind as he walked around the perimeter of the Sheikah Tower, his eyes alert for even a hint of glowing orange that marked the location of a shrine. The first few Link spotted were well outside the boundaries of the plateaus. Soon enough, Link spotted his objectives. The first he found sitting among some ruins to the south of the tower, the second was perched atop a cliff a fair distance beyond the temple ruins, while the last was stationed atop one of the high mountains.

After consulting his map, Link spoke to himself, "Well, I guess I know which shrine to go to first." He then groaned as he added, "Although now I have to climb down the tower, again."

* * *

After once more climbing down the Sheikah Tower, Link had a pleasant enough walk to the first shrine. The land was mostly flat, save for the one hill he needed to crest but soon enough Link came to the few standing walls of the ruins, the map of the Sheikah Slate naming the area as the Eastern Abbey. Link wondered around the walls a bit, admiring the strange half buried sculptures before he caught sight of the shrine. Just as he stepped forward, Link suddenly heard a deep tone. One of the sculptures had moved, shaking off years of accumulated dirt and moss as parts of it glowed a bright pink, although Link's attention was drawn to the single blue eye. As the machine charged up its attack, Link began running.

'Now I'm starting to wish I had picked up a bow!' Link chastised himself as he dodged the machine's attack, only instead of a simple blast of energy it was a concentrated beam. As he ducked behind one of the walls, Link noted that the machine lost interest in him. Seeing an opportunity, Link dashed through the open ground, the machine tracking his movements up until Link made it past the next wall. Thankful to have made it out in one piece, Link began to walk along the length of the wall, only to hear another machine activate.

Not bothering to see where his newest foe was, Link instead spied a low spot in the wall and sprinted towards it before climbing up, just making it over in time for a laser to shot off above him. As he walked closer to the shrine, Link commented, "I'll probably have to teleport out of here." Already familiar with the procedure, Link placed the Sheikah Slate against the pedestal and opened the shrine before riding the platform down.

* * *

Link concluded that all the shrines must have similar interiors as the platform came to a stop. As he stepped forward, he observed the path ahead dipped down although he way was blocked by large, cracked stone blocks. Off to the side was yet another upside-down black rock and pedestal.

As he finished these observations, a voice spoke up, no doubt another monk, " _To you who sets foot in this shrine…I am Ja Baij. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial._ " Well use to the routine by now, Link walked over to the pedestal and waited for the information to be transferred. After the slate flipped back up, Link looked at the new rune. This time there were two, the first being a large circle while the second was a square. Curiously, both shapes had a second, smaller circle secured to the top of them. "Remote Bomb," Link read off, "A bomb that can be detonated remotely." After a moment of contemplation, Link tapped the round bomb, the object seemingly materializing in his hands. With a quick chuck he threw the bomb at the stone blocking the path before taping the bomb rune again, causing the weapon to explode and clear the way.

Walking down the hallway revealed more stone blocks blocking his path, which Link dealt with using the square bomb. Soon he came to a ladder, which he climbed before marveling at the next area. As before, the way forward was blocked by large stone blocks, but this time the ground before him seemed to hover in place before moving forward to the edge of the blocks and coming back again. As before, Link used the square bomb to clear the path, placing the explosive on the moving platform before waiting to detonate it to ensure the stone was blown apart.

Now Link came to a large, but strange room. Several platforms were placed at angles before in sequence suddenly shooting forward. Next to one of these platforms was a large funnel. Seeing no other option, Link materialized a round bomb before placing it in the funnel, allowing it to roll into position before it was launched across the room where it landed amongst a group of stone blocks that were blocking the ladder upwards.

Link promptly blow the stones apart.

With the path forward clear, Link soon spotted the master of the trial. Walking forward, Link once again tapped the blue cube. He saw that this monk was dressed identically to the one before, and much like earlier gave Link a speak about his resourcefulness in overcoming the challenge. Also as before, the monk gifted Link a Spirit Orb before their body burned away into nothingness and the adventurer was left alone to retract their steps out of the shrine.

* * *

As Link exited the shrine, he noted that the sky had grown dark and the starts had come out. Still, he did not need the torch to see. 'Something to think about later.' He decided as he looked at the ruble blocking his path. As he had done before, Link materialized a cube bomb and placed it beside the ruble before stepping back a safe distance and detonating the explosive. As the smoke cleared, the hero couldn't help but think he had forgotten something. As he strolled forward, the rapid beeping of the machine finding its target served as his reminder.

Quickly rushing left, Link managed to find a wall to hide behind as the machine lost interest. Quickly pulling up the map from the Sheikah Slate, Link saw a path amongst the ruins that could lead to his salvation, assuming no more of the machines activated themselves.

It was a little touch and go, but eventually Link was able to make his way through the maze-like ruins, finding himself in front of a large hill that he quickly charged up. Now stretching before the young man was a large filed of high grass dotted with a few trees. In the distance he could make out the cliff where the next shrine stood.

However as he walked forward, Link heard something shift underground. Suddenly boney hands erupted from the earth, pulling up three animated Bokoblin skeletons that were eager for a fight. Link immediately swung his axe, knocking the head clean off of his first opponent. Yet the body remained standing.

Link was not given a chance to think about the odd occurrence as the next skeleton swung out its arm, forcing Link to dodge before retaliating with a strike of his own. Once the skull was on the ground, Link pressed the attack, using his axe to split the bone apart, finally ending the first monster. Seeing the first skeleton attempt to retrieve its head, Link quickly dashed forward to strike the skull and end that monster as well. This left the last skeleton, which Link dealt with in short order as well.

With all three skeletons dealt with, Link collected his spoils of victory, more horns and fangs, before continuing onward, hoping to find a place to rest for the night. As he continued walking in the field, Link spied a campfire. Smiling, the adventurer veered towards the flame, thankful to have once again caught up with the Old Man, only to stop short when he saw two forms illuminated by the blaze, Bokoblins. Luck, however, held for Link as the monsters were asleep. Silently creeping forward, Link readied his axe to attack, quickly rushing forward and catching the first Bokoblin unaware, destroying it in one blow. Yet the commotion awoke the second monster, which promptly screamed and tried to rush Link. Already experienced with such a tactic, Link quickly ended the monster before scouting around the campfire to scavenge supplies. By some luck Link stumbled upon another of the Bokoblin bows, this one he decided to keep. He also found a large piece of bark with a length of cord tied around the backside, a poor imitation of a shield but a usable one. Link's last prize was something to be treasured, although the blade was chipped and the grip needed to be repaired holding a sword in his hand just felt right to Link.

As he stowed his gear away, Link began to look around to see where to go next before his eyes caught the outline of a structure. Weary of more monsters, Link slowly crept forward to see the building was a cabin built with a mix of logs and stone. 'Must be the Old Man's place.' Link decided as he crept around the front, noting the fire pit and the cook pot before he entered the door. Surprisingly the single room cabin was empty. A quick look revealed no place for the man to have hidden, only an open book on the table. Taking a quick glance, Link read about the Old Man's loneliness, but how he'd discovered a passion for cooking and had developed several new meals. Link read one such meal aloud, "Spicy meat and seafood fry, restores health and helps keep warmth. Hmm, I wonder how you make it." The adventurer turned the page, only to give a frustrated sigh, "Of course he would forget his recipe. Let's see, at least he remembers raw meat and spicy peppers, so I guess I have to find some fish."

As he closed the book, Link yawned and looked toward the inviting bed. "I'm sure the Old Man won't mind if I bunk one night." The blanket was rough against Link's arms, the pillow lump, the bed just a large plank of wood covered by straw.

Link slept well that night.

* * *

The next morning, Link awoke to aa loud knocking. Keeping ahold of his sword and shield, the adventure stepped out of the house to investigate. While he could see the shrine further up the nearby mountain, what held Link's attention was the Old Man who was swinging an axe into a nearby tree.

"Moring." The hermit greeted. "I hope you enjoyed the bed, not the best in the kingdom but certainly fine after a day's work."

"It was alright." Link stated as he put his equipment away before questioning, "Just what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just getting some firewood." The Old Man answered as he swung his axe again. "Can't cook anything without a fire, now if I could only remember the recipe…"

Choosing to let the Old Man ramble on, Link started walking towards the next shrine, only to stop once he spotted the large split in the ground. Yelling back to the Old Man, "Hey! Is there a bridge or something around here where I can cross?"

"I'm afraid not!" The hermit yelled back, "That mountain is connected to the rest of them around here, but you'll need to climb up high for that and frankly you're not dressed for such an endeavor."

"Great." Link mumbled to himself before he noticed something. There were quite a few tall pine trees growing by the chasm. With an idea in his head, Link put away his sword and took out his axe. Carefully positioning himself, the adventurer gave two quick swings that cut through the tree, which feel forward to create a bridge. "Okay," Link told himself as he put his axe away and stepped onto the fallen tree, "now to just keep my balance."

Step after careful step, Link slowly made it across the chasm. Although there were not any incidents in his crossing, Link was grateful to step foot on solid land again. Just as the Hylian let out a breath of relief, he heard a familiar war cry. "Of course some of those managed to get over here." Taking out his sword and shield, Link charged to meet the attacking Bokoblin.

As before, the first monster was armed with a club and shield, but the second was armed with a spear. The weapon was really more of a long, sharpened branch, but it gave the Bokoblin a longer reach. As such, Link sidestepped the first attack before bringing his shield up to block the spear thrust. When this upset the Bokoblin's footing, the warrior rushed forward, delivering three quick strikes to defeat his foe before feeling a crushing blow against his back. Turning, Link glared at the remaining Bokoblin before raising his arm to deliver a sword strike. The monster saw the attack coming and raised its own shield to block, but did not expect Link to push the attack and swing a second time. In short order both monsters were defeated and Link collected his rewards.

'Now,' Link thought to himself, 'off to the shrine.' He then noticed the only way to reach his objective was a long climb up the mountain side. '…at least there's ledges I can rest on…'

* * *

'Will this adventure be nothing but climbing?' Link asked himself as he rode the platform down into the main area of the shrine. The interior matched the others, only this time Link saw a spinning platform powered by a gear directly in front of him.

As was expected, the voice of a monk entered Link's mind. " _To you who sets foot in this shrine. I am Owa Daim. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial._ "

Knowing what the routine was, Link walked to his left and placed the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal and waited for the data to transfer. Once he got the device back, he looked at the new rune. "Stasis. Stop the flow of time for an object." Turning back to the platform, Link could easily tell what he needed to do. Waiting for the platform to alien just right, Link tapped on his newest rune to freeze the gear in place. As he walked across the now still platform, Link heard a soft dinging, right as he stepped off the platform there was a loud chime and the gear began moving again. "Okay, the time freeze is only temporary. I'll have to keep that in mind."

As he walked further into the shrine, Link found a slanted walkway that a boulder was rolling down. Once the giant rock came to an end, it rolled into the abyss while another boulder took its place. 'Okay, again this seems straight forward.'

Waiting until the boulder went past him, Link quickly ran up the ramp, making it halfway before he needed to use the Statis rune to freeze the boulder in place. While the obstacle was frozen, Link stepped onto a walkway to the side and explored the shrine further. As he walked, the adventurer picked up an iron sledgehammer before noticing a smaller walkway that lead straight to the shrine's monk, only this one was blocked by a stationary boulder. As he was about to move forward, Link turned back and noticed a platform just after the ramp, one with a chest on it. Deciding to investigate, Link waited for the boulder to roll past him before rushing up the ramp. He just barely made it in time, but had to smile as he opened the chest to reveal a wooden traveler's shield.

Feeling better about his gear, Link went back to the previous area. Taking out his sledgehammer, the hero tried to whack the boulder away only for the large rock to remain undisturbed. Pausing to think, Link happened upon an idea for how to use his runes. Tapping the Statis rune, Link paused the boulder blocking his way. While the timer counted down, Link took hold of his sledgehammer and spun on his heel, striking the boulder several times. Soon the effects of Statis wore off, causing the boulder to fly into the abyss and allowing Link to continue forward.

Stepping up to the platform, Link once more touched the blue barrier, received his congratulations from the monk along with another spirit orb before turning around to make his way back outside.

* * *

Standing at the entrance of the last shrine he'd cleared, Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate and pulled up the map. "Let's see, one shrine left but it's on top of a taller mountain. The Old Man told me that it's too cold for me to go up there in just some worn traveler's clothes." As the hero debated what to do next, he remembered what he'd read in the Old Man's diary. "That warm doublet might help out, so I guess I better go finish his recipe. Now, where to get some fish?" Looking in the woods, Link noticed large body of water named Hopper Pond. Deciding that was his best bet, Link tapped on the nearby shrine to teleport close to the area. Once he regained feeling in his limbs, the warrior began moving into the woods and towards the pond.

Despite being relatively close to his objective, it was still a trek through the woods to find the pond. Once there, Link noticed several Bokoblins had set up camp, including two on makeshift watch towers. While hidden in the surrounding shrubs, Link carefully took out his bow, aimed and fired on one of the sentries, hitting the monster in the head and killing it instantly. The other sentry noticed its comrade's sudden demise and reached for a signaling horn, only for Link to take that monster down as well.

Although half their numbers were defeated, the other three Bokoblins didn't seem to notice and were content to laze around their campfire. Link could have done as he'd done before, rush out of the shrubs and attack his foes, but this time he decided to experiment a little. 'Let's see, maybe Stasis?' Link asked himself as he tapped the rune, only to find the monsters would not be affected. 'Alright. Magnesis isn't going to help me since there's nothing metal around. I guess I'll try the remote bombs.' With his choice made, Link tapped on the icon and summoned the explosive weapon. With a great toss, the hero managed to get throw the bomb just in front of the Bokoblins. Although startled, the monsters soon grew curious and approached the glowing orb. Link didn't even try to contain his smirk as he detonated the bomb, instantly the Bokoblins were blasted backwards before dissipating into smoke.

"I've got to admit, that was oddly satisfying." Link told himself as he went about collecting his trophies. As he was about to walk towards the water's edge, the Hylian noticed another platform with a strange stone chest atop it. Unlike the chest from before, this one had two glowing yellow spots that almost looked like eyes. Curiosity getting the better of him, Link climbed up the platform and opened the chest, smiling as he found an opal.

"Well, at least I can get some quick Rupees when I get off the plateau." The hero told himself. "Now to get to fishing." That proved to be easier said than done. Although Link could see several fish in the pond's waters, the animals proved too fast for him to grab. Even as he waded into the pond and sat still, his prey proved to evasive for him to grab. Growing frustrated, Link stalked out of the water as he tried to think of a new strategy. Hitting upon an idea, Link once more summoned a remote bomb before chucking it into the water. "Well, this worked before." Link said aloud as he detonated the explosion, then grinned as several dead Hyrule Bass floated to the water's surface.

"Okay, that's all the ingredients. Now I just need to cook them and show the Old Man." Link could have used the cook pot left by the defeated Bokoblins, but he didn't exactly trust the monster's hygiene. Remembering there was a cooking pot back at the Old Man's cabin, Link took out his Sheikah Slate to teleport to the shrine close by.

* * *

After climbing down the cliff face and once more chopping down a tree to cross the chasm, Link calmly made his way to the Old Man's cabin. The hero was in luck, as although the hermit was dozing outside, he'd left the cooking fire going. Standing near the flames, Link pulled out his Sheikah Slate and selected the raw meat he'd stolen earlier, the spicy pepper he'd borrowed from the Old Man, and the Hyrule Bass he'd just caught before throwing all three ingredients into the pot. As they cooked, Link sat attentively, occasionally using his stick to stir the ingredients around to ensure they cooked evenly. A few moments later the Hylian once more grinned as he collected the meal of well-cooked and seasoned meat.

Grabbing a nearby plate, Link quickly arranged the food to be presentable before walking over to the Old Man and nudging him awake. "Hmm? What do you got there sonny? Certainly smells good." Instead of saying anything, Link held out the plate. The Old Man's eyes seemed to sparkle as he reached out and tore off a piece to sample. After chewing a bit, the hermit commented, "I feel like I've had this before." After sampling another piece, the Old Man confirmed his suspicion, "Yes, I've definitely enjoyed this taste before. Why this is my signature perfect dish, spicy meat and seafood fry!" He then regarded Link and asked, "How did you? Never mind, but could you tell this old man the recipe? I shall not forget it a second time."

"It's just some raw meat, Hyrule Bass and spicy peppers cooked together." Link answered as he took a bite himself.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten the fish?" The Old Man asked himself as he stood up. "Well wait here sonny, I'll be back with something for your troubles." As the Old Man disappeared back into his cabin, Link took the opportunity to finish the dish. The young man ate so fast that by the time the Old Man returned there was just an empty plate. Upon seeing the empty dish, the Old Man chuckled and asked, "Hungry then were you? Well no matter, good food is meant to be shared, as is this."

What the Old Man presented to Link was a heavy green shirt with a red stipe along its edges. Included was also a grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of brown gloves. Accepting the gift, Link said thank you before pulling off his worn shirt, which quickly disappeared into the Sheikah Slate, before donning the warm doublet. As he flexed his hands inside the gloves, the Old Man commented, "Now you look like you're prepared for anything."

"I'm at least ready for the cold." Link commented.

"Right, you still have one last shrine to visit." The Old Man stated. Pointing with his walking stick, the hermit stated, "If you go behind the Temple, you should find a path leading straight towards your destination. If you leave now you might even make it before night fall."

With a nod, Link left the Old Man as he replied, "Thanks for the meal Old Man, next time you see me I'll be taking that glider."

* * *

After climbing up the hill near the temple, Link found the path that the hermit had mentioned. After a steep climb, the hero came across some more ruins, this one featuring a grand arch way. Just beyond the building's remains, Link could make out snow upon the ground. "Strange how the cold doesn't seem to spread beyond the ruins." Link commented to himself but accepted it as another curious quirk of the Great Plateau. Stepping through the arch, the Hylian instantly felt the bite of the cold air and was all the more thankful for the Warm Doublet. He also couldn't help but grin upon seeing the last shrine perched upon a nearby mountain top. "Now to just get over there."

As he looked around more, Link noticed he stood beside a lake, the water no doubt freezing, but of more interest was the well trotted path along the shore. Although it probably meant more monsters, it also meant an easier journey. Keeping his eyes open, Link began to journey along the lake shore, he'd walked halfway around the lake when he was surprised. Another Chuchu popped out of the ground, but this one was completely white and seemed to have frost emanating from its body. Not wasting a moment, Link moved to strike the strange Chuchu only for his foot to slip in the snow.

The Chuchu didn't waste a moment either, quickly jumping on Link. Once the monster made contact, it felt as if ice replaced the blood in Link's veins. The hero could have sworn he was frozen solid as he regained feeling in his limbs. As soon as he could move, the Hylian took out his axe and cleaved the monster in two. The jelly left behind by the strange Chuchu was also different than before, like the monster it to was completely white. Hesitantly, Link reached out to collect his trophy, breathing a sigh of relief when he wasn't frozen again before continuing on with his journey.

As he continued along the lake, more of the white Chuchus popped up, but Link opted to ignore them in favor of focusing on making it to the final shrine. Soon enough Link happened upon more ruins, including a bridge. Once he got closer, however, Link saw much of the wooden bridge had been washed away. Instead of accepting defeat, Link stumbled upon a new plan when he noticed the giant iron door of the ruins. Using Magnesis, Link propped the door along the remaining bridge supports for a quick repair that allowed him to cross to the other side of the stream. Nodding to himself, Link set out upon his next task, climbing the mountain.

* * *

The heavy snow was a minor hinderance to the hero. By luck, Link happened to stumble upon a circular path up the mountain. Along the way, he noticed more great structures made of stone. If he remembered the map correctly, that meant he was near the border of the Great Plateau. Beyond those borders the Hylian caught a glimpse of a canyon full of sand and devoid of snow, a truly beautiful sight.

As he made his way further up the mountain, the hero paused as he heard grunting. No doubt there was another Bokoblin campsite ahead. Wanting to end the distraction quickly, Link took out his sledgehammer as he walked forward, only to have to quickly sidestep the giant snowball that came rolling down the hill. Now greatly irritated, Link charged up the hill to see three Bokoblins laughing. That laughter quickly turned to shirks while two of the monsters grabbed their weapons, more wooden clubs, while the last rushed towards a stack of red barrels.

Attacking first, Link jumped in the air before bringing his sledgehammer down upon the head of the first Bokoblin, the beast slain instantly. Jumping back from his other foe's opening attack, Link gave his weapon a mighty swing, the metal catching the Bokoblin on the side of the head before launching the monster into the mountain side. The beast turned to smoke before it hit the ground. Satisfied the battle was almost over, Link turned to defeat the final monster only to have his vision filled with red.

The explosion threw Link against the mountainside. If the Hylian wasn't gasping for breath and in extreme pain he'd appreciate the irony of events, but as it were, he was too angry. Not having the strength to swing his sledgehammer, Link dropped it in favor of pulling out something lighter. With barely the strength to keep his eyes open, Link took out a wooden club, raised his hand and took aim before throwing it at the remaining Bokoblin. The weapon caught the monster in the head, it wasn't a killing blow but it hurt enough to cause the monster to stagger and stumble backwards, right off the edge of the cliff.

Link smiles as he heard his foe's shirks before they were unceremoniously halted by a loud splat.

As he managed to push himself up, Link could feel the end approaching. "Some hero I turned out to be, couldn't even make it off this stupid plateau." As he limbed forward, the Hylian noticed the defeated Bokoblins were cooking some meat over the open fire. "Well, if I'm to perish at least I won't do so on an empty stomach." As the hero began to eat the meat, not caring it was still raw, something odd occurred. With each bite Link felt his strength returning as the pain faded. After finishing the snack, the Hylian could only shake his head in disbelief. "Guess it's not my time yet." The warrior stated, looking up to see the shrine a short climb away, "Back to business then."

* * *

Stepping out into the man chamber of the shrine, Link heard greeting from the monk as he looked around. _To you who sets foot in this shrine. I am Keh Namut. In the name of the Goddes Hylia, I offer this trial."_

To Link's left was the pedestal for the Sheikah Slate while in front of him was a knee-deep pool of water in front of a high ledge. 'Well, let's see how I'll get out of this one.' Link thought as he placed the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal and waited for the rune to be transferred. Retrieving the device, Link read over the description of the new function, "Cryonis, create a pillar of ice from a water surface." Looking back at the pool of water, Link tapped on the rune. The water seemed to glow while a phantom rectangle seemed to grow from its surface. Curious, Link placed the phantom block as close as he could to the ledge before tapping the rune again. As the description had stated, a pillar of ice rose out of the water, which allowed Link to climb upon it and walk onto the ledge.

Walking down the set of stairs behind the ledge, Link soon found another pool of water. Journeying further into the shrine, the hero's path was soon blocked by a large gate. Just as he was about to attempt to use Magnesis to continue forward, Link noticed that the gate did not touch the floor. Happening upon an idea, Link again used Cryonis and summoned the ice pillar underneath the gate. As he had hoped, the ice pillar rose up underneath the obstacle, raising and holding the gate in place as Link passed beneath it.

While Link congratulated himself for finding such a novel solution, he soon found himself facing another one of the strange robots. Acting quickly, the Hylian quickly brought out his sword and shield, raising his defense up just in time to deflect a laser blast. Not wanting to give his adversary the chance to attack again, Link rushed forward, lashing out once with his sword before quickly delivering a backhanded blow. Although the machine looked to be finished, Link wanted to be sure and gave a quick thrust of his blade into the robot's eye, pulling the sword free just as the machine began to shudder and explode.

Just as he was about to move on, Link noticed an oddity in the wall, a small ledge jutting out. Although too high for Link to normally reach, the hero used Cryonis to summon an ice pillar like he had in the first room. A quick climb and a search and Link's curiosity proved a blessing as he found another treasure chest in the small chamber. Eagerly opening the metal box, Link found another weapon to add to his arsenal. The traveler's spear was rather simple, being only a wooden shaft with a metal spear point, but it certainly would allow Link to match the annoying Bokoblins who carried around their long branches.

"Now I just need a decent bow, and maybe a claymore, and I should be set." Link commented to himself as he came to the shrine's final puzzle. As before, the ledges were too high up for Link to reach, even with the assistance of an ice pillar. All that was there to assist the hero was a stone slab balanced upon a triangular rise in the floor. Remembering how he opened the gate, Link placed an ice pillar below one side of the slab, raising it up to form a ramp.

A short walk to the upper level and Link spotted the glowing cube containing the mummified monk. As before, Link approached and received congratulations as well as a spirit orb. As the monk's remains burned away, Link thought to himself, 'That's four spirit orbs, time to get that glider and get off this plateau.'

* * *

Stepping out of the shrine, Link pondered to himself how hard it would be to track down the Old Man. Looking to a slightly taller peak a fair distance away, he received his answer. Although he was curious how the Old Man managed to move around so fast, just another question to be answered.

After an uneventful walk and climb, save for slaying a few more white Chuchus, Link meet up with the Old Man, who was standing beside a curious monument. The large stone was easily as tall as the hermit and was standing vertically, being supported by four smaller stones. Although not looking at Link, the Old Man asked the hero, "It's a beautiful spot, isn't it?" When Link didn't respond, the hermit continued, "This is one of highest points in all of Hyrule, from here you can see the grasslands, the volcano the Gorons call home, the marsh leading into the Zora kingdom, the foothills of the mountains of the Rito, and the canyon that leads to the Gerudo desert." The Old Man sighed before commenting, "So many different types of people call this land their home. How often, I wonder, do they band together to keep one another safe?"

Feeling as if the hermit's musings had ended, Link spoke up, "I got the spirits orbs," but stopped, unsure how to retrieve them from his body.

"And I supposed you'd like to trade them for my glider?" When Link nodded, the Old Man did as well as he commented, "Very well then, but not here." Upon seeing Link's questioning look, the Old Man huffed before saying, "You young people, no sense of scenery. Everyone knows such important events require the proper backdrop. Tell me, have you visited the temple ruins?" When Link shook his head no, the Old Man once more huffed, "Well there you have it, meet me there and then we'll make our trade."

Although tired of the Old Man's eccentricities, Link had come too far to stop now. With a huff, Link began his climb back down the mountain, but paused as he noticed the Old Man hadn't moved at all. "Aren't you coming?" The Hylain asked.

"Oh don't worry Sonny, I'll meet you there." The Old Man responded, "Now just leave an old man to enjoy the scenery and remember better days."

* * *

After teleporting to the first shrine, it was a bit of a walk to the temple ruins. It had started growing dark as Link stepped inside to wait for the Old Man. As the hermit had eluded to earlier, the once great temple was a shadow of its former glory. An entire wall and part of the roof had collapsed, while the interior was ransacked. The only thing to remain undamaged was the large statue winged statue at the altar, a representation of the Goddess Hylia. As Link walked forward, the moonlight filtered in through the broken roof, illuminating the idol. As the hero walked closer for a better view, a new voice entered his mind.

" _You who have conquered the shrines and claimed their spirit orbs. I can offer you great power_." As Link tried to figure out how the state was talking to him, the voice continued, " _It appears you have claimed four spirit orbs. In exchange, I will amplify your being. So tell me what it is you desire, fortitude or stamina_?"

Link was conflicted. He was supposed to trade the spirit orbs for the glider. But the Old Man hadn't show up like he was supposed to, and it would be unwise to decline a goddess' blessing. But even then, which should he choose? Greater fortitude meant he could fight longer and take more hits, but he might need the increased stamina if his quest required more climbing. Coming to a decision, Link told the statue, "Fortitude." All the stamina in the world wouldn't help him save Hyrule if he fell in battle.

" _Very well_." The statue commented, " _I shall grant the power you seek_." Just as Link felt something leave his being, no doubt Hylia collecting the spirit orbs, he heard an angelic choir as something materialized in front of him. It was a large, ruby red heart with gold along its edges that formed a pattern of a second heart. Reaching out, Link accepted the blessing and watched as the heart seemed to break apart before drifting into his skin. As Link felt a surge of strength, the statue gave one last command, " _Go, and bring peace to Hyrule…"_

As the glow of the statue faded, Link tried to figure out how he was going to explain this to the Old Man. Before he could even begin to get his thoughts in order, he heard a familiar, deep voice call out, "Ho!' Turning around and looking up, Link saw that somehow the Old Man had gotten onto the roof of the temple. As Link wondered if the hermit had seen everything, the Old Man continued, "The blessing of the Goddess has made you that much more resilient, I see. Well then, get up here, quickly!" As the Old Man turned and walked away, Link could only shake his head.

"How'd he even get up there?" Link questioned. "Maybe there's a ladder outside."

* * *

A quick look around did in fact reveal a ladder near the back wall of the temple. As Link began to carefully make his way across the crumbling stones to the front of the temple, he saw the Old Man patiently waiting for him in what was likely the temple's bell tower. Once he finally reached the Old Man, Link opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the hermit's laughter.

"Well done there young one." The Old Man stated, although his voice sounded slightly different, almost having a more regal quality to it. "Now then, the time has come to show you who I truly am. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was…the last leader of Hyrule, a kingdom which no longer exists." Before Link could ask any questions, the Old Man began to glow a bright blue. The light soon became so intense that Link was forced to hold his hands up to shield his eyes. When he was able to see again, Link was shocked. Where before stood a man in a shabby cloak was wearing tailored refinery. The white shirt and pants were immaculate, the dark coat with gold bordering optimized the man's regality. The crown upon his head was a much a symbol of royalty as was the royal crest upon his belt, the Triforce imposed upon a set of wings. While Link was stunned at the man's transformation, he noticed one other detail. The king was floating over the ground.

As Link regarded the man, or spirit rather, King Rhoam continued speaking, "The Great Calamity was merciless. It devastated everything in its path a century ago. It was then that I lost my life, since then I have remained here as a spirit." Floating away from Link, King Rhoam moved to look out of a broken window as he continued, "I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was fragile, I thought it best to assume a temporary form to guide you in the beginning of your journey." Looking over his shoulder, said, "Forgive me." Link wasn't sure if that was a request or an order.

Not allowing Link the chance to speak up, King Rhoam began to monologue, "I think you are now ready to hear what happened 100 years ago. To know Calamity Ganon's true from, one must know the story from an age long past. Although the Demon King was born a member of this kingdom, it was his transformation into Malice that created this current horror. Generation after generation, stories of Ganon were passed down as legends and fairy tales, truth mixed with fiction. But in those tales was also a prophecy – 'The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground.' All of the leaders of Hyrule decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. Soon our efforts bore fruit as we discovered several ancient relics of our distant ancestors. The four Divine Beasts, giant machines piloted by brave warriors, and the uncountable scores of Guardians, autonomous mechanized soldiers. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was said they would use these relics to seal away Ganon. One hundred years ago, a princess was set to inherit a sacred power with a skilled knight at her side. Four pilots were chosen from across Hyrule to man the Divine Beasts. We had our Champions. We were following the path of our ancestor's. We believed ourselves to be ready to fight. We were wrong."

If it were possible, the spirit seemed to age a decade as he recounted his tale. "We underestimated Ganon's cunning. He responded to our efforst with a plan beyond our imagination. From below Hyrule Castle he sprang his trap, spreading Malice across the kingdom. He seized control of the Guardians and Divine Beasts, corrupting them as he turned them against us." The king's spirit looked down as he admitted to his failings, "The champions lost their lives, as did many who lived in the castle and the surrounding towns. The appointed knight was gravely wounded and collapsed while defending the princess. And thus the great kingdom of Hyrule came to an end. However, the princess survived. She'd found her power and set off to face Ganon alone. I don't know the details of the battle, only the ending; the princess sealing Ganon and herself away for the past hundred years."

The king's ghost turned back to Link, seeming to regain some life as he finished his tale, "That princess was my own daughter, my dear Zelda. And the courageous knight who protected her right up to the very end? That was you Link." As the hero tried to warp his head around this revelation, King Rhoam continued, "You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then you were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here you now stand revitalized, a hundred years later. The words guiding you to this point since your awakening? They were from Princess Zelda herself. Even now, as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, she calls out for your help. Yet, my daughter's power will soon be exhausted."

The king seemed to age again as he asked, "It is not the place of a man who failed to save his kingdom, but please Link, save my daughter and annihilate Ganon." Link found himself unable to speak, instead giving a simple nod. Accepting Link's answer, the king's ghost began speaking again, "Somehow Ganon has maintained control over all four Divine Beasts, as well as the Guardians swarming the castle grounds. It would be rather reckless for you to head directly to the castle, I suggest seeking assistance from one of the surviving villages." Turning back to the window, Rhoam commanded, "Head East, past the Dueling Peaks and follow the road north to Kakariko Village to find the elder, Impa. She can tell you more of what has transpired and guide you on to the path better than I."

Turning back to Link, the King Rhoam stated, "I believe that is all. Although I did promise you a paraglider, did I not?" Pointing over to a nearby chest, the spirit said, "I left it there for you, along with another surprise." As Link moved to open the chest, King Rhoam once more spoke up, "I believe this may be the last you see of me. If that is the case, I want to wish you luck on your quest, and hope that I maybe forgiven for all the trouble I have caused, for you and Zelda both." Before Link could question what the spirit meant, King Rhoam's form dissipated, transforming into a scattering of blue flames that were soon lost to the wind.

"So, the Old Man turned out to be a king who was also a ghost." Link said aloud, trying to amuse himself, "Who also reminded me that the world, and his daughter, are relying on me to save them. Might as well grab this glider and get started." Opening the chest revealed the glider that Link had long sought after, along with an extra surprise that brought a smile to his face. The warrior easily recognized the wooden bow with a proper sting and metal reinforcements as a soldier's bow.

After stowing away his gear, Link was eager to get going, but figured a little practice was necessary. Lining himself up with the broken window, Link gave a quick sprint before leaping out into the air. Although his momentum carried him forward some, Link soon felt gravity begin to pull him down. Quickly pulling out the glider, the wind filled the canvas while Link held onto the wooden handles. Although he felt his grip weakening slightly over time, Link still enjoyed feeling the wind rushing past his face. Soon enough Link felt his grip weakening to a dangerous level, but he was too high up in the air still. Thinking quickly, Link put the glider away, allowing him to fall slightly before bringing the glider out once more to stop his fall. Link continued this pattern several times before safely landing a fair distance from the temple.

"Alright, enough practice." Link declared as he unhooked the Sheikah Slate and tapped on the plateau's tower, "Time to save what's left of this kingdom."

* * *

Appearing on top of the tower, Link gave a quick look out onto the grasslands. From this height the world seemed peaceful, but the few days Link spent on top of the Great Plateau proved that assumption wrong. If such an isolated place was full of monsters, how had the rest of Hyrule faired? King Rhoam had mentioned surviving villages, so perhaps there were other warriors that could assist Link on this quest. But those were thoughts for later, now was the time for action.

As before, Link took a running start. As he came to the edge of the tower, he pushed off as far as he could. Allowing himself to fall a bit, Link brought out the paraglider and held on. Soon he came to the great stone structures that marked the end of the drop off, after sailing past them Link truly realized just how high up he was. Undeterred, the hero shifted his body weight, swinging the glider a bit to the right as he lined up his flight path with the Dueling Peaks mountains. Soon Link's flight came to an end as his feet touched down on what once was a stone paved road. Ahead, the Hylian spotted some more ruins. Although he was uncertain what lay ahead, no doubt more monsters and challenges, Link began walking along the road towards Kakariko Village.

It was the first steps into a grand adventure.

* * *

**27 pages…that's definitely the longest I've written for an opening chapter.**

**I'll fully admit that I probably overpowered Link's weapons a bit. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes and this story is going to be more focused on exploration, both of the world and of the characters, but I will be sure to highly certain fights as they protein to the overall plot of the work. I'm also not going to be writing about every Sheikah Shrine, it's rather difficult to accurately describe the puzzles without linking to someone's video. It also gets rather wordy, which I think is space that can be better utilized in describing something else. I made an exception for the Great Plateau shrines because they are were Link is given the runes, which given how much they are used in the story I thought it best to show Link conquering those challenges. However, in the course of writing this chapter I discovered how, for lack of a better term, tedious writing the shrines is. While there is one other shrine I plan to showcase, from now on Link completing the shrines will be something that occurs "off screen."**

**So with this rather long chapter done, a few questions remain. Questions such as…**

**What other challenges must Link overcome?**

**What allies will Link meet during his quest?**

**What trouble did King Rhoam cause Link?**

**For the answers to these questions and more, keeping reading** **_A Courageous Beast_ ** **, but until then, here's acw28 saying, "Until next update."**


End file.
